This is a First
by Teyerin
Summary: The inner musings of Danielle Melnick.


This is a First

(This was inspired by a Danielle Melnick line in "Judge Dread.")

Danielle Rose Melnick had known John James McCoy longer than anyone else in New York. But that was something she'd never admit to her current circle of friends, given the unofficial lines that separated them.

When she had taken the journey out to the big city, she had big dreams, had seen herself as a true believer who would never fade.

Her first interview would have been a sure fire thing had it not been her nerves. There, a stranger sincerely gave her some pointers. Her first boss was a narrow-minded Neanderthal, but her new friend helped her see the humor at workday's end.

Her first apartment had been horrible, until a gentleman recommended her for a safer, affordable one. If only his apartment was in the same building, she thought, only learning of his name. It was only later that she learned he had considered applying for that same apartment and had withdrawn that same day.

Her first properly guided tour of the city was a fair sight better than her early, solo one that had put her in the Bronx, then Harlem, then so far away from her starting point, she had to call the hotel to figure out how to get back.

Her first date that evening was innocent fun - a terrible greasy spoon on the corner within walking distance from where she worked. That evening, she finally learned what part of town he lived in, but not where he worked. Despite his poor man's attire, not too different from her rookie ware, he was a gentleman who not only insisted on them getting dessert – something that was a great deal better than their meal – he picked up the tab.

Her first case had been a win and a thankful teenager accused of robbery had gone free. Her appearance before Judge Bradley had her shaking on the inside, but standing firm, tall and confident during the proceedings. When he called her into his chambers, he commended her on her zealousness.

Her first defeat in a case happened the same day she finally learned of John James McCoy's secret.

He was her courtroom opponent.

It wasn't the case she lost, that was to some guy named Robinette. No, Danielle followed her friend into one of the parts and watched as he set his briefcase on the table on the other side of the aisle. She bit her lip, her first bitter loss in front of Judge Stein – a judge that Frank Lehrman warned her about.

Through some creative storytelling, not exactly a complete fabrication, she learned of his phone number and debated about waiting for him in the halls.

Her first time calling a man without pursuing a date, she surprised herself at how calm she was as she invited him to meet her at the greasy spoon. He insisted on a place closer to her home. For the first time, she didn't argue.

It wasn't that she hadn't paid attention to the different eateries around her neighborhood; she hadn't bothered looking because she seldom had time to eat. She took in the décor of the Russian café which allowed her to relax somewhat.

Until he walked in.

Her first argument with him began the moment he finished ordering the borsch. The first time she heard him laugh heartily, she relented, smiling, and then laughing, also.

The first time she had been given a white chrysanthemum, she blushed. Embarrassed, she thanked him for it, and then sat still as he presented her a small box that had a stick of cinnamon, a few fresh raspberries, and a picture of a purple hyacinth.

The first time she was stunned by a pairing of gifts from a friend she couldn't be angry with for long, she was surprised by his knowledge of flower meanings from Victorian times, surprised that a man, let alone he, would know of 19th century meanings.

The first time she went to the theatre she couldn't earlier afford, it had been "Cyrano." She drew out meanings from the play and applied them to her friend, who surprised her every meeting – even in the court.

The first time she challenged him on her court of preference, she was able to beat a man who didn't throw his racket at the net.

The first time she accepted a challenge on his court, she remembered why she hated basketball.

The first time she broke off their courtship, she refused to talk to him for days, unless necessary in court.

The first time they made up, they agreed to disagree and he refused to apologize for not apologizing.

The first time she slapped John "Jack" McCoy, she had waited for him at his apartment. She would have started her shouting match with him then and there had it not been the neighbors. It was the first time she stayed the night unprepared.

It was a first that Jack called for a plea bargain before cross-examining a witness, she felt confident. The first time he offered the plea he did, she was shocked.

The first time an argument of theirs had left her chilled, she had taken on a case that had gotten an idol of hers killed. The first time she had a very serious chance of being disbarred, he had come over to warn her.

It was a first that she had been shot while on the job, she had pondered the various firsts, lasts and never-will-be items of her life.

The first time she opened her eyes in the assigned room in the hospital that night, she felt a rush of relief as he sat at her side, her hand in his.

It was a first that she seriously pondered the question he had asked her so many years ago…….


End file.
